Cold Nights and Warm Sweaters
by TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: "Is that my sweater?" Cold nights lead to heated situations.


The house was silent, creaking in the middle of the night. It was cold, and Winry's feet were almost going numb from the lack of warmth. It'd been 2 days since the furnace had broken down, and Ed had yet to fix it, despite Winry's constant nagging. Her satin pyjama pants did little to keep her legs warm, and unfortunately, she only had a black tank top to cover her torso, her other garments needed to be washed.

Winry sat up slowly in her bed, continuing to cover her arms with the thick duvet. She wrapped herself tightly in the warm blanket before stepping onto the cold hardwood floor. Padding over to the closet, she ignored the clenching cold that ran over her spine as she opened the doors. A single, large hoodie hung on a hanger, and Winry felt herself swallow hard at the sight of it. Ignoring the thoughts that were beginning to creep up in her mind, she pulled the cream-coloured sweater from the hook and held it hesitantly in her hand.

The familiar scent that wafted towards her nose made a faint grin cross her lips, and she brought the clothing to her face, inhaling deeply. It'd been a couple months since he'd friend had lent her the sweater, and she'd mistakingly forgotten all about it after she'd hung it in her closet. The scent brought back the happy memories from that day, when a strong wind had ripped through their bodies. Ed had noticed the chattering of her teeth, and offered her his hoodie, to which she happily obliged. It was warm and comforting, and she could vaguely distinguish the slight colouring of her childhood friend's cheeks when he handed it to her.

Looking at the sweater now, Winry felt a little relieved that she hadn't given it back to him back then. She slipped her arms through the armholes and zipped the sweater all the way up, pulling the hood over her long blonde tresses. Keeping the heavy blanket draped over her body, she headed down the stairs with bare feet. A soft orange glow seeped from the main floor, and she wondered who could be up at such an obscene hour. She peaked over the railing.

"What're you doing, Winry?" Ed glanced up to his friend, who was staring at him from the top of the stairs. Winry froze for a moment, standing stupidly as she blinked out of her haze. She resumed walking, and made her way to the kitchen, observant of the way Ed's eyes followed her every movement. She felt rather ridiculous with her large blanket draped over her, so she quickly took it off and threw it to the couch.

"Nothing, nothing…" She trailed off, embarrassed, "I just couldn't sleep."

Ed nodded, that was something he could relate to. Since he'd stopped working in the military, he had had many sleepless nights lately. Old memories continuously haunted him, pulling on his subconscious until he would finally give up and wake from his sleep.

"You want some tea?" Winry called quietly from the kitchen, pouring some water into a metal kettle. Ed lifted his eyes, turning back to respond.

"Yeah, su-" He stopped when he noticed the sweater that was draped over her slender shoulders, "Is that my hoodie?"

Winry gasped slightly, dropping the metal kettle into the sink with a huge crashing sound. She winced as the sound of metal against metal resounded around the room, and quickly died out. They waited for a few moments, silent as they listened for the sounds of the others waking up. After a minute or two, they let out the breath they'd been holding. Winry jerked suddenly as she recalled the question he'd spawned on her.

"Oh! Uh, yeah, um," Winry fumbled with the zipper, quickly unzipping the large hoodie and ripping it off her shoulders with a flourish. "Sorry, I- um, forgot to give it back to you back then."

The young adult stumbled towards him, ushering the hoodie towards Ed's surprised face. She dropped it onto his lap in a hurry, before retreating back to the kitchen in complete embarrassment. Careless as she was, she'd forgotten that she was even wearing the garment, and now that she'd taken it off, her arms had risen with multiple goosebumps.

"No, I was just wondering…" Ed murmured, still surprised that she'd reacted in such a way, or that she still even had the hoodie. "Are you cold?" He questioned worriedly, rising to his feet and walking over to her.

"No, I'm not." She insisted, but Ed ignored her protests. He softly placed the hoodie over her shoulders, taking his time to admire the sweet scent of her hair, and the cute blush that had crossed her cheeks.

"Sure." He stated softly, smiling into her ear. They stood in this position for a long while, before Winry found herself becoming uncomfortable with the close proximity of Ed's strong body.

"Um…" She quickly spun around, not allowing enough time for him to back away before she met his face with her own. Water splashed from the kettle she'd been clutching fiercely, and managed to soak the front of Ed's shirt, and create a large puddle on the floor. Winry cried out in dismay, bumping into Ed on her way towards a towel. Being as clumsy as they were, Ed managed to slip on the puddle of water, tripping Winry on his way down, until they landed in a tangle of limbs and surprised expressions.

After a moment of recollection, Winry lifted her gaze to her friend, noticing the way she was sprawled across his chest, her thigh pressed against his crotch and the way his shin linked with hers. Panicking, she attempted to haul herself off his body, stammering out an apology.

"A-Are you okay?!" She cried, attempting to detangle her leg from his. She knew how much more awkward the pose would be if she were to sit up at this moment, turning the ridiculous way she was sprawled across him into an incredibly sexual straddling position. With a groan, Ed lifted his head from the floor, regarding the position he was in with Winry. He could tell that she was incredibly embarrassed, her blush showed that clearly, but he knew that an opportunity like this would never come again.

"Ah!" Ed cried suddenly, clutching her arms as they pressed against his chest, "My leg's stuck!"

Winry blinked, "Stuck?"

Ed nodded feverishly, hoping his lie could convince her.

"Y-yeah, under the counter!" He explained. Winry's eyes widened with concern, and she attempted to twist herself to catch a glimpse. "Don't move!" Ed cried, faking pain. "It will only make it worse."

Winry settled back into her previous position, and Ed was all too aware of her pressing thigh against his crotch.

"A-are you okay?" She whispered, her arms still pinning his chest down. In all honesty, Ed felt anything but fine, to have the one he loved sprawled over him.

"Yeah!" He averted his gaze from her electric blue eyes, noticing how it somehow lowered to her chest, the way she was practically spilling out of that small black tank top, her cleavage completely noticeable as she pressed against him. With every shift or movement she made, she rubbed against his body even more.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can get lose…" Winry moved her leg from under Ed's own, and after many blissful minutes of fumbling, managed to free herself. She quickly removed herself from Ed's body, and he had to stifle the groan of disappointment that left his body when her warmth left him. "I-I'll go get a towel." She stammered, climbing to her feet and reaching for the rag. She began to mop up the puddle on the floor, and Ed smiled to himself.

"You were lying, Winry." The girl lifted her gaze to Ed, a strand of blonde hair hanging over her eyes. Ed pulled the hood of the sweater over her head and felt himself grin. "You're freezing!"


End file.
